


Ichinyan

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Nekoma Captain Day, Day 26 Black Cat, Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kucing hitam membawa sial itu hanya mitos.





	Ichinyan

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk ultah Kuroo Tetsurou. Happy birthday ya, Kuroo.  
> #NekomaCaptainDay
> 
> Happy reading~

“Kenma, jangan dekat-dekat kucing hitam. Nanti sial lho.”

Kenma yang tengah bermain bersama seekor kucing hitam menoleh ke arah suara. Bibinya sedang menjemur pakaian sementara terus berceloteh mengenai takhayul dan mitos yang membuat Kenma jengah. Ia merogoh kantung celana, lalu membuka bungkus dari sebuah sosis siap makan yang dibawa khusus untuk si kucing hitam yang selalu menjadi teman bermainnya.

“Kuro, jangan dengarkan perkataan bibi ya?” ujarnya sambil meletakkan sosis yang terbuka di hadapan kucing hitam itu. “Makanlah. Kalau kurang nanti kuambilkan lagi.”

Kucing berbulu hitam itu mengeong seolah memahami apa yang Kenma katakan. Lalu memakan lahap sosis yang diberikan Kenma.

“Kenma!”

Kenma menghela napas lalu membelai kepala sang kucing untuk yang terakhir kali. “Maafkan aku ya? Nanti kita main lagi.”

Lalu Kenma masuk ke dalam rumah bersama sang bibi yang masih mengomeli Kenma karena tidak mengindahkan nasihatnya. Mata kuning kehijauan itu mengerjap, memandangi teman bermainnya yang terpaksa masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia lalu menghabiskan sosisnya dan memanjat pagar untuk pergi.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu dan Kenma belum menemukan di mana Kuro, kucing hitam yang senantiasa menemaninya berada. Kenma mengeluarkan sosis yang sama dan menaruhnya di tempat di mana Kuro muncul. Kalau-kalau teman berkaki empatnya itu muncul dan kelaparan, ia bisa dengan segera menyantap sosis-sosis yang disediakannya. Kenma merindukan keberadaan kucing hitam itu.

_Ngomong-ngomong_ soal Kuro, cuma nama itu yang terlintas di dalam benak Kenma saat kucing hitam itu muncul dan mengajaknya bermain kira-kira sebulan yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, Kenma amat senang. Tinggal hanya dengan kakek dan bibinya membuat Kenma sering merasa kesepian. Terutama ketika bibinya pergi bekerja. Kedua orangtuanya telah lama meninggal. Ia tidak terlalu suka bermain dengan anak-anak tetangga. Terlebih karena mereka lebih senang mengerjainya ketimbang bermain dengannya. Karenanya kehadiran Kuro menjadi semacam sebuah oase dalam hidupnya.

“Kenma! Makan siang dulu!”

Kenma mendesah. Lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Hari itu ia kembali memeluk sepi. Kenma merasakan lubang besar menganga di hatinya. Meski tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan itu, tapi Kenma benar-benar merasa kesepian. Ia melakukan apa pun untuk dapat keluar rumah, selain pergi ke sekolah, untuk dapat mencari kucing hitam sahabatnya. Kenma tak lelah mencari. Di antara gang, di sudut-sudut lorong, di tanah lapang, di gedung-gedung yang terbengkalai, atau pun di bawah jembatan. Namun Kuro tak ada di sana.

Satu setengah bungkus besar sosis telah habis karena ia meletakkannya di mana ia merasa kalau tempat itu adalah tempat yang mungkin disinggahi kucing hitam itu. Mungkin bukan hanya Kuro yang memakan sosis-sosis yang dibagikannya secara cuma-cuma itu, tapi Kenma tak keberatan. Masih tersisa setengah bungkus lagi. Mungkin Kenma akan membawanya pulang setelah melepas penat karena lelah berkeliling mencari sang sahabat yang tak kunjung terlihat jejaknya.

Kenma terpekur seorang diri di bawah jembatan, memerhatikan riak-riak air di sungai di hadapannya. Mungkin ia harus menyerah. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan bibinya benar. Bahwa Kuro tak berbeda dengan kucing-kucing liar lain yang hanya singgah sebentar di rumahnya untuk meminta makan. Hela napas Kenma kembali diembuskan.

“Wah, si anak aneh ternyata ada di sana!”

Ujaran itu membuat Kenma menoleh. Segerombolan anak-anak yang sering mengganggunya datang mendekat. Kenma segera berdiri dan berlari.

“Ah, dia kabur! Tangkap! Tangkap!”

Malang bagi Kenma, ia yang tak terbiasa berlari kalah cepat dibandingkan dengan anak-anak itu. Ia tertangkap sebelum berhasil meninggalkan kolong jembatan. Dua anak memegangi tangannya dengan erat, lalu membawanya menemui seorang anak yang kelihatannya merupakan ketua.

“Kenapa kau kabur?”

Kenma tak menjawab, memilih untuk melihat ujung-ujung rumput yang terinjak oleh sepatunya.

Anak lain geram dan menjambak rambutnya untuk membuat Kenma mendongak. Kenma meringis.

“Heh, kalau ditanya jawab!” hardik mereka.

Kenma tetap bungkam.

“Pukuli saja dia!” ujar yang seorang mencoba memprovokasi yang lain.

“Benar! Pukuli saja!” sahut yang lain.

Anak berambut keriting menyeringai, ia yang tampaknya didaulat sebagai ketua gang. “Ya sudah, terserah kalian saja.”

Lalu mereka pun mendekati Kenma sambil tertawa-tawa, bersiap untuk memukuli Kenma. Kenma hanya bisa diam, ia tak dapat melawan karena ia dipegangi, lagi ia tak kuat berlari karena masih kelelahan. Kenma memejam mata saat seseorang dari mereka mulai mengayunkan tangan untuk memukulnya. Menunggu rasa sakit menghantam tubuh depannya. Yang ternyata tak kunjung tiba.

_Eh_?

“Hei, kalian tahu tidak? Mengeroyok seseorang itu perbuatan pengecut. Kalian mau dihukum dewa ya?”

Kala Kenma membuka matanya. Anak-anak yang mengganggunya terlihat cukup syok dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut jabrik yang menghalangi anak berkaus biru memukulinya. Tangan anak itu digenggam oleh telapak tangan si pemuda.

Serentak pegangan yang mencengkeram Kenma terlepas semuanya. Anak-anak itu segera mundur teratur. Netra hitam si pemuda membeliak.

“Kalian ngapain masih di sini? Mau kuhukum?!” gertak si pemuda.

Spontan anak-anak itu kocar-kacir melarikan diri. Tanpa banyak bertanya. Meninggalkan Kenma berdua dengan si pemuda.

“Heh, dasar anak-anak.” Ia lalu memandangi Kenma yang tersungkur di belakangnya, lalu berjongkok sambil mengulurkan tangan. “Kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka? Bisa berdiri?” tanyanya beruntun.

Kenma meraih uluran tangan itu dan berdiri dibantu si pemuda. “Aku sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih.”

“Syukurlah,” ucap si pemuda sambil tersenyum lebar. “Untung aku tadi lewat dekat sini. Harusnya kau jangan diam saja dong. Teriak atau apalah gitu. Jangan biarkan mereka semena-mena padamu.”

Kenma jadi menyesal berterima kasih.

  
“Meong!”

Suara itu membuat kedua berpaling ke arah semak-semak yang ada di tepian sungai. Dari sana seekor kucing berbulu hitam mendekat pada mereka sambil mengeong heboh.

“Wah, kau rupanya di situ Ichinyan! Dasar nakal! Jangan membuat orang bingung kenapa?”

Sang kucing berbelok arah menuju ke kaki Kenma. Menggosokkan badannya ke kaki Kenma lalu mengeong seakan-akan menyesali perbuatannya dan meminta pembelaan. Kenma meraih tubuh si kucing dan menggendongnya.

“Dia … kucingmu?”

Si pemuda mengangguk. “Yap, namanya Ichinyan. Hobinya kelayapan, membuat orang rumah kebingungan.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” ulang si pemuda sambil mengerutkan kening.

Kenma tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu menurunkan si kucing dan memberinya sebuah sosis yang telah dibuka bungkusnya. “Dia sering ke rumah. Aku tidak punya teman, jadi aku senang bisa bermain dengannya. Aku memanggilnya Kuro karena bulunya yang hitam.”

“Hei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?”

Giliran Kenma yang mengerutkan kening. “Eh?”

“Kuroo. Namaku. Aku Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kenma mengerjapkan matanya. Oh namanya _mirip_! Lalu menutup mulutnya. Perutnya bergolak menahan tawa. Si pemuda mengernyitkan kembali keningnya.

“Hei!”

“Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau namamu Kuroo. Aku Kenma, Kozume Kenma. Maaf sudah seenaknya memanggil kucingmu dengan namamu.”

Tetsurou menepuk jidat. “Astaga kau ini benar-benar. Ya sudahlah, kumaafkan. Tapi kau harus mau jadi pacarku ya?”

“Hah?”

“Jawab iya sajalah. Ayo kita pulang! Beri tahukan alamat rumahmu biar kuantar kau pulang. Ichinyan, ayo pulang!”

Kenma masih tak paham, tapi menurut saja ketika pemuda itu menarik tangannya. Di belakang, Ichirou mengikuti sambil mengeong kencang. Bibinya harus tahu, kucing hitam membawa sial itu tak lebih dari sekadar mitos saja.

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
